It can't be
by The Italian
Summary: Korra gets a feeling something terrible has happened to her boyfriend Mako. She ends up ignoring it. Is that the best idea? Stay tuned
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys it's The Italian again and I have a brand new story for you guys. Please read and review also enjoy.

Korras point of view

Its been a month since I got my bending back and I decided to stay in the South pole for a little while longer. My friends Bolin, Asami and my new boyfriend Mako stayed with me the whole time.

I had invited all of them over to dinner at my parents house. Bolin and Asami agreed to be there but Mako said he had to help protect the white lotus base just in case what's left of the equalists attacked there. I agreed to that and let Naga my pet polar bear dog stay with him just in case he needed back up.

This made me sad because I never introduced Mako to my parents, and this made my father angry. He would always say to me "Where is this sorry excuse of a man! Why does he not want to meet me. Is he afraid of me because he should be". That always made me roll my eyes at him.

A few hours had passed by and Bolin and Asami showed up for dinner. The two were in the living room talking to my father while me and my mother got stuck with cooking dinner. I was excited because we were having my favorite noodles for dinner and mom was showing me how to make them just in case I ever wanted some later on.

"So Korra do you think we will be able to see your boyfriend tonight at dinner" my mom asked breaking the silence in the kitchen.

"No mom Mako has to watch the white lotus base tonight just in case equalists attack" I said sadly. She heard the tone in my voice and got worried.

"What's the matter Korra" she said sadly and putting her arm around my shoulders.

"It's just that I really want you guys to meet Mako and the way dad talks about him hurts me on the inside". I said while tears threatened to fall down my face.

"Hey shhh it's okay Korra I'm sure one day we will meet him and I will have a talk with your father and make sure he stops saying those things about Mako" She said softly.

After their talk the two went into the living room to talk with the others. When korra walked through the door she saw Bolin and Asami sitting together on the couch holding hands and her father was sitting opposite of them. Bolin and Asami have been going out for a couple of weeks which is great for the both of them. They are a really cute couple.

"Hey you guys the food will done in about 15 minutes we just have to let the noodles sit" Korras mom said.

"Do you guys mind if we join you?" I asked softly.

"Of course" Asami said politely.

Me and my mom sat besides my father and we had a long conversation with Bolin and Asami about how they were planning on moving into their own apartment and the biggest shock of all was they were already talking about having a baby. This shocked both me and my parents.

"You are already deciding on having a baby but you are both only 18 still" Korras mom said concerned.

"Don't you think you guys should slow down" Korras dad said after his wife.

"No we are going at a perfectly fine speed for us. We are both madly in love with each other and we want to show our love by having a child". Bolin said proudly.

Asami blushed a little at the thought of having a child with Bolin. When she was done blushing she looked over to Korra and said."I'm sure you and Mako have thought about having a kid as well Korra". Asami said.

That made my parents stop what they were doing and look directly at me with blistering eyes it almost made me want to cower behind the couch. Korra could see her father clenching his fists in anger.

"Korra have you been talking about having kids at this age with Mako" Mom asked softly.

I can see my dad waiting for the answer. If he heard that we have talked about children he would hunts down Mako and kill him. But truthfully Mako had never talked about kids with me yet. I don't even know if he wants to have a child with me.

I opened my mouth and said "no we have not talked about children at all".

That made my dad finally calm down and look at me with a forced smile on his face.

"Good, a girl your age shouldn't be talking about children or even having one for that matter". My dad said in a happy tone.

After a few minutes of talking about Bolins and Asamis baby plans my moms timer went off signaling that the noodles were ready.

"Oh" She said."It looks like my timer went off who wants some noodles".

I turned to see Bolin quickly raise his hand and scream out like a little kid."Oh Oh I do".

We all walked towards the kitchen and me and my mother were putting out plates on the table. When all of a sudden a hand grabbed me by the arm and pulled me out into the hallway. When I was stopped in the hallway I realized that it was my dad that dragged me out and by the look on his face he was furious about something.

"Alright" he spat out."Tell me everything about this Mako kid".

I looked at him in confusion and told him about Mako

"His parent were killed when he was eight and his brother was six. He took care of his brother and himself on the streets by themselves. When he was older he realized what amazing benders his brother and himself were. So they created a probending team called the fire ferrets. And that's pretty much his life before me". I said out of breath.

"Alright then he sounds like a real man by taking care of his brother on the streets. Ok Korra I will give him more respect knowing this, Thank you".

I was very happy to hear mt dad say that."Thank you dad for finally giving Mako a chance". I said happily.

"Anything to make you happy Korra" he said with a big grin on his face

We both went back to the table to find everyone else in their seats and shoving their faces with the noodles. The sight of that made me chuckle a little.

After about an hour at the table everyone was finished. I stood up to put my plate away but I immediately got the worst feeling about Mako I felt like he got hurt. But I couldn't figure it out and I was spinning around the table. The others noticed and quickly got up to help me. After about 3 minutes of that I was able to sit down calmly.

"What was that?" Asami asked confused.

"I don't know but I got a weird feeling in my body that Mako had just got hurt" I said frowning.

"Oh I'm sure it's nothing Korra, here help me put the bowls away". My mother motioned me towards the kitchen.

That is when I started to think to myself saying. It was probably a fluke and all that. I finally calmed down and walked into the kitchen thinking nothing had happened.

Authors note: ugh I don't know about that Korra. But anyway next chapter will show you why Korra got that feeling stay tuned to find out the answer.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: here is chapter 2. R&R

Makos point of view

Its almost time to go to bed I told myself. I remembered how Korra had invited me over to eat with her parents. I had to tell her I couldn't because of the war going on with the equalists I had to watch the white lotus fortress with the other white lotus guards. Korras face was so sad at my answer that it made my heart hurt. She told me how she wanted to let Naga stay with me for backup and I didn't reject her proposition because I didn't want to make her more sad then she already was.

I turned to the right to see the captain of the white lotus who was also a firebender walk towards me from the guard tower.

"Hello Mako" he said."There is no sign of anything, but it just seems to quiet".

"Thank you for telling me the report and I agree it is too quiet tonight" I said suspiciously. I then looked out towards the sunset and after a minute I turned back to the captain and said "make sure to have all the guards ready for an attack, I feel it is coming tonight".

The captain then looked at me and went back to the guard station to tell them the new orders. I turned around to find Naga rubbing against my back. I could feel that she missed Korra. Korra used to tell me that the only way Naga could fall asleep would be to lay against her.

"Hey Naga d you want to go to bed" I asked the polar near dog.

Naga whimpered and I said "follow me girl". I led her to the stables and she laid down against the wall. After about a minute she whimpered trying to get me to lay against her.

"Alright girl but just this once" I said softly.

I walked over to Naga sat down and put my back on her side. Naga quickly put her head into Makos lap and fell asleep. After a little while Makos eyes started to get heavy "no no I can't fall asleep I have to help watch the fortress". But then my eyes just shut drifting off to sleep.

About an hour later I was awoken by Naga growling. I opened my eyes and looked up to see her growling towards the opening of the stable. We both had a clear view of the whole fortress and I couldn't see anything. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw four shadows running throught the courtyard.

"That's weird I thought there were no patrols around the courtyard this late at night" I said curiously. Then I saw one turn around he had a mask on with glowing green eyes. That is when I realized they were equalists and we were under attack. I quickly got off my feet and yelled to the guard towers."the equalists are in the fortress".

Half of the white lotus guards got out of the barracks and started to fight the equalist chi blockers. The other half didn't hear the commotion from the watch towers. I have to get up there and warn them I said in my head."Naga come" I yelled at the polar bear dog. Naga instantly ran towards me and I got on her back."Naga get me up there girl" I said pointing at the watch tower that the captain was in.

Naga then ran towards the outpost through the courtyard. We passed by several battles between the guards and the chi blockers. We are heavily outnumbered but if we got the other guards from the towers we might have a chance. I also noticed the bodies of both the white lotus guards and chi blockers. It made me think how terrible war can be no matter how much I don't like the equalists it's still sad to see them dead to.

We finally got on top of the wall about 10 feet from the tower. I saw the equalists planting bombs on the bottom of the tower. I saw at that time the captain walking out of the tower."Captain get out of there now" I yelled. I noticed him look to his left and see the battle going on in the courtyard. I then noticed he saw the equalists with the trigger and he started to run away from the tower. I saw the tower blow up and multiple screams come from both the guards and Equalists. The blast was so strong that I didn't see where the captain went. Then another bomb went off right next to me and Naga.

The explosion sent me and Naga flying in the air. We went throught the roof of a metal building. We finally landed on the first floor I saw naga was lying on the floor with scratches and bruises covering her whole body. I tried to stand up and help her but I couldn't. I looked down to see a piece of metal impaled my left leg. There was also rubble from the house that was crushing my body and keeping me there.

After a few minutes Naga got up from her spot she landed in and looked at me worried. She tried to get me free from the under the rubble but it was no good only an earth ender could get me free and the white lotus earth ender guards were busy fighting the equalists. I need to think of a plan to get out of here. After that I looked down at my scarf and looked back at Naga.

"Naga come here" I said while untying my fathers scarf from my neck. It had some blood on it from my injuries. Naga moved over to Mako putting her head next to his. When she came close I tied my scarf around her neck. When I was done with that I stated Naga in the eye and said.

"Naga I need you to go get Korra and bring her to me. Do you understand me". Naga then licked his face and without hesitating she ran out of the house through the front door and out the front gate.

"Look it's the Avatars polar bear dog go after it". I guess that was an equalist must have said that I saw about five chi blockers run by the front door and before they got to their snow speeders I saw the white lotus earthbenders throw a rock onto the snow speeders."Where do you think you are going". I heard one of the guards say. That's when I knew that they couldn't follow Naga because she is too fast to follow on foot.

I felt a lot of blood coming out of my left leg and my neck. My eyes started to get heavy from all of the blood loss. The last thing I heard was one of the guards yell."Everyone get into the vault fall back now everyone fall back".

"Korra please hurry I really need your help this time". My eyes started falling and finally I passed out.

Authors note: that is the end of chapter 2. I hope you guys liked that chapter because it's is my personal favorite. Anyway next chapter will be out soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: here is chapter 3 I hope you guys enjoy

Korras point of view.

After we finished dinner me and my mom took the dishes into the kitchen to wash them. It took us about 10 minutes to finish with the dishes and we brought out dessert to everyone. My mom had made brownies and cookies for everyone. She put it out on the tale like a buffet and everyone dug in getting as much as they could before the plate was empty. I didn't want to eat dessert and everyone else noticed that.

"Korra I am sure every thing is fine I mean this is Mako we are talking about" Asami said with a reassuring smile on her face.

My head was down looking at my feet and when she was finished talking I looked up at her."I don't know I just have this terrible feeling that something bad happened" I said with a grin on my face.

After that conversation we all walked into the living room and took our same seats we were sitting in before dinner. For another hour Asami and Bolin were talking about how both of their lives were changing for the best and I didn't really listen because I was to busy thinking about my feelings of Mako.

Something had to have happened I didn't get that bad of a feeling since the equalists suprise attack on the united forces with the planes.

Korra was brought back to reality by her mother shaking her and saying "Korra it's time for bed"."alright" I said getting up from the couch. Bolin and Asami were staying the night and of course my parents told them to stay in my room. I just hope that they don't get their baby making scheme started in my bed.

For some reason I started to think of Mako after I just thought of a baby making scheme. I wondered if Mako ever wanted a kid. I pulled up my shirt next to a mirror and imagined my stomach big and bulgy with a baby in it. I then saw Mako standing next to me in the mirror even though he wasn't next to me in real life. He was smiling and rubbing my belly.

That made me feel amazing. Maybe deep down Mako did really want a kid. I then looked back at the Mako to see him frowning I don't know why he was frowning. Then he started to bleed from his chest. After a little while he dropped to his knees and closed his eyes.I felt tears roll down my cheeks and I turned away from the mirror.

After a while of saying good nights I went back to the living room got a pillow and a blanket and put both down on the longest couch. I moved the pillow around a little and fixed the blanket.

Then I fell asleep and that was the worst descision I could have made. I had nightmares of Mako dying and me crying.

I was awoken by a howl. I looked outside to see that it was still night time I sighed seeing that I was not asleep for long.

My parents, Bolin and Asami walked into the living room with weird looks on their faces.

"Did you hear that" my mother asked half asleep.

"hear what" I said.

Thats when there was another howl and it sounded a lot closer then the last one."That sounds like Naga Korra" Bolin said.

"No that is impossible she is at the fortress with Mako" I said nervously.

Then that is when the front door was knocked down. That scared everyone the only benders were me, Bolin and my dad. All three of us walked to the front door to see that it was Naga who broke down the door and was waiting outside.

"Naga!" I yelled running out to her and hugging her, but when I hugged her she whimpered. I got out of the hug and looked at her she had bruises and cuts allowed her body. My parents, Bolin and Asami came outside.

"What is Naga doing here isn't she supposed to be at the fortress with Mako" Bolin said in a worried tone.

"I don't know why she is here Bolin. Is there something wrong girl?" I asked Naga and all she did was whimper at me.

"What is that on her neck" my mom said.

I carefully looked at Nagas neck and saw Makos fathers scarf. My heart started to race."this is Makos scarf" Bolin and Asami gasped knowing the great importance that scarf meant to Mako, he must be in big trouble.

"Mako is in trouble he never gives anybody his scarf unless something bad has happened, I knew it something did happen. The fortress must have been attacked and Mako got hurt. We have to get there quickly and help him before it's to late". I was talking so fast that I was getting light headed because I wasn't breathing enough.

My dad came up from behind me and put his hand on my right shoulder."Alright you can go but not without me and your mother"."We are going to" Asami said stepping forward with Bolin who was holding her hand.

"Thank you guys, mom and dad you two should get on the snow speeder while Naga takes me, Bolin and Asami". They all shook their head in agreement.

I watched as my dad pulled out the snow speeder from the stable and help mom get on it. While he was doing that I was easily healing Nagas scratches and bruises so she felt better.

When everything was ready to go I got on top of Naga and helped Bolin and Asami on. My parents came driving up next to us and we were ready to head to the fortress.

"I am coming to get you Mako, I should have stayed with you and maybe you would never have gotten hurt. Just please don't be dead".

After I said that to myself we started our journey to the fortress it would take like an hour or two to get there. But it didn't matter how long it would take us because I am determined to save the love of my life.

Authors note: Alright well now that the stories are tied togetherthe next chapter will be the aftermath of the battle. Stay tuned


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: this chapter is all about Korra getting to the fortress and seeing the aftermath. The point of view changes a lot in this chapter so just a heads up.

Korras point of view

We finally got to the fortress and the sight made me want to cryl half of the walls were blown up. Houses and barracks were burned down. And the worst of it was all the bodies laying in the courtyard.

We walked into the fortress and looked around for survivors and especially I was looking for Mako. I looked around and saw the captain layingon the floor with his eyes closed. I ran over to him and kneeled down next to him.

"Captain? Captain" I said softly and he came to and stared at me.

"Avatar you need to get out of here the equalists can still be here if they catch you they will kill you" the captain said.

"Don't worry about me captain what happened last night" I asked waiting patiently for his answer.

"I was in the tower right next to the main gate. I was talking to some of the men in there saying how they can't wait to get home and see their wives and kids". I noticed that the captain started to cry that is when I realized the bad part was coming up.

He continued "After some talking I went outside to get some fresh air. The first thing I saw was Mako and Naga standing on top of the wall with terrible looks on their faces. I turned to the left and saw the courtyard there were about 50 equalists and 20 guards. We were heavily outnumbered. I turned back to Mako and traced where his eyes were looking. I saw the equalist with a bomb trigger, I started to run towards Mako but I was to late the bombs went off and the floor beneath me collapsed and I fell. A few seconds later another pair of bombs went off and I saw Mako and Naga flying off the wall"? He started to cry again.

"What happened to Mako?" I asked fearing the worst.

"I don't think he survived the explosion. The way his body looked as he flew through the air, he looked like a rag doll".

I started to fight back tears but I fought them back."we will be the judge of that. Also where are the rest of the guards and Katara?" I asked.

"The guards and Katara got into the safety vault over there" the captain pointed all the way to the back of the fortress to show a big metal door that is only opened by bending.

"Thank you captain just stay right here while we look for Mako" I said keeping my calm.

I stood up from my knees and turned to face everyone else."alright to make things faster Bolin and Asami check the houses on the right, mom and dad check the houses on the left. Make sure to save time each house is to be checked by one person". I said taking charge of the situation.

They all nodded in confirmation and went to where they were told to go. I stood there with the captain trying to heal his injuries.

Korras Moms point of view

This was a real mess the fortress looked terrible and we had no idea where her boyfriend Mako was. I really hope he is not dead because the stories that Korra tell me about him he sounds like the perfect man for her.

"Alright honey I will check the second house you check the first house and be careful" my husband told me?

"I will be fine" I said to reassure him and it worked because I saw a smile form on his face.

I walked into the house to find a young man passed out he looked very handsome. This might be Mako I thought to myself he had the dark black hair that Korra loved to talk about.

I looked around his body to see him stuck underneath some rubble and even worse there was a piece of metal that went through his leg it was about 2 feet long by 2 feet wide.

I rubbed his hair and shook his shoulders hoping he would wake up and after a little while he did. When he opened his eyes I saw the bright topaz eyes Korra also talked about.

"Stay away from me you equalist scum" the boy said he was covered in snow also making him cold and shivering while speaking.

"It's okay I am not an equalist I am Korras mom and you must be her boyfriend Mako".

"Yes that's me is Korra here" he asked.

"Yes she is hold on a second" I told him."Korra" I yelled and I immediately got a response."Yeah mom"."I found Mako I am in the first house over here come quickly".

In no time at all Korra, my husband, Bolin and Asami came running through the door and they all stared at Mako.

Makos point of view

I felt someone shaking me and brushing my hair I opened my eyes to see an older woman."Stay away from me you equalist scum" I yelled at her trying to get my firebending to work.

"It's okay I am not an equalist I am Korras mom and you must be her boyfriend Mako" she said with a big smile on her face.

"Yes that's me is Korra here" I asked already kind of knowing the answer to that.

"Yes she is hold on a second" she screamed her name and we waited for Korra. In the meantime I noticed that my leg still had that big piece of metal stuck in it and the rubble was now crushing the bones in my body. Oh and to throw in a kick it snowed last night and since I made a whole in the ceiling the snow landed on me and now I am freezing cold.

After a few minutes Korra, a man who looked old enough to be Korras father, my brother Bolin and his new girlfriend Asami. I smiled at all of them and before I knew it Korra was down on the ground hugging me."Mako never scare me like that again" I heard come out of her mouth.

Korras smile faded when she saw my leg."Oh Mako" she said with tears brimming in her eyes. She got her father to pick me up which made the metal slip out of my leg. It hurt so bad that it made my eyes water.

Korras dad went outside and put me next to the captain."Hey captain long time no see" I said trying to lighten the mood. He looked at me with a smile and said."It's good to see you in one piece Mako".

Korra then bent down next to me and got some water to heal my leg."I'm sorry Mako I knew I should have watched the bad with you and maybe you wouldn't have gotten hurt this bad". I watched as Korra healed my leg and started to cry.

I picked my right hand up and dried the tears that were falling down her face she immediately looked at me with sad blue eyes."No Korra if you were here you could have been hurt and there is one thing I don't want to see is you or any one in your family get hurt on my watch". I said holding back tears because I imagined a picture of Korra lying on the ground motionless.

"It's a good thing I had Naga with me or it might have been days until you came to look for me" I said trying to cheer her up.

She laughed a little which made my heart skip a beat."It looks like I was right at something this time".

After a while the healing was done and my leg felt like it was good as new. I smiled at Korra and she smiled back. She leaned in closer and so did I our lips met and stayed there for a couple of minutes. I loved the way her mouth tasted, it tasted like the ocean with a little bit of spice. We then broke each others lips for air and stared into each others eyes."I love you so much Korra" I said with the happiest tone. She smiled back at me and said "I love you to Mako.

"Sorry to interrupt your little love fest but we should probably go get the rest of the guards just incase those chi blockers come back" the captain said stating at Korra on top of Mako.

"Alright let's get to the gate" Bolin said

Korra picked me up off the floor and I already had enough strength back to walk. When we got to the gate Korra opened it using her waterbending and the gate opened whitle lotus guards and Katara who was healing some of them.

"Hold your fire" the second in command yelled to the other guards. They saw all of them including the captain and walked outside of the vault.

"Status report commander" the captain ordered.

"Sir out of the 120 guards that were on duty during the attack yesterday only 75 well now 76 because of you, survived the attack. We have 16 injured which means if there was another counter attack right now we would only have 60 guards to fight back" the commander said.

"That's not good we need to hurry up and heal them before we get attacked again" the captain ordered

Me and Korra walked over to Katara who was healing soldiers and she stopped when she saw Korra and me walking to her."Oh Mako" she hugged me and I was confused and so was Korra."I saw you go flying after that explosion I thought you were dead after you crashed into that building, they wouldn't let me go out there and get you because the chi blockers were closing in and they had to close the doors".

I smiled "Thank you for the concern Katara but your student over here found me a little while ago and healed me up pretty good". I said.

"That's good to hear" Katara said."But now onto your guys relationship"

Korra looked weirded out by that question "What do you mean?" Korra asked Katara.

"Well I mean have you two had sex yet or talked about having a baby" Katara asked patiently waiting for the answer to her question.

Korra looked at me shocked and I answered Kataras question this time."Well Katara we have done neither of that yet why?" I asked curiously.

"Why not? You know when me and Aang started to date we had sex in the 2nd week of our relationship and by this time we were talking about having children already"

"Really?" Korras eyes grew from hearing what Katara had just said. But before anything else could be shared all three of us heard a guard yell "chi blockers".

Thats when me and Korra said goodbye to Katara and ran outside the vault with the healthy guards to take on the chi blockers.

Authors note: well that was a pretty good chapter next chapter will have a little twist stay tuned.


	5. Chapter 5

Makos point of view

"Equalists" is what I heard come from one of the guards at the front of the vault. I turned towards Korra to see her looking right at me with a frown on her face and puppy dog blue eyes."My parents are still outside we have to get them before they get hurt" Korra said crying.

I took her and hugged her I felt her head go into my chest and start to uncontrollably cry."It's okay Korra I will help you find your parents and I will not leave your side" I said trying to cheer her up. It worked because she took her head out of my chest and looked at me with a very warming smile, it warmed my heart.

"I know you won't leave me Mako" she closed the space between us and our lips met. I loved the taste of her and her warm lips and mocha skin. We parted for air after about a minute."I love you Korra" I said happily.

"I love you to Mako" she said with a big smile on her face.

"Let's go find your parents" I said and she nodded in response.

We both ran to the front of the vault to see about 75 percent of the guards in the courtyard fighting chi blockers while the rest of the guards were healing and protecting the entrance to the vault.

We ran through the courtyard to try to look for Korras parents. At one point the battle got so intense that we had to hide behind one of the buildings while it cooled down a little.

"It will take forever to find my parents in this fight" Korra said sitting down and gasping for air. I stood over her also gasping for air, the battle raged that we had to sprint all over the place.

"Korra don't say that we are going to find your parents and I can finally meet them" I said jokingly and I saw a smile come from her face.

Then I got nailed in the back of my legs and arms crippling me and I fell face first into the snow. I saw Korra gasp and she sent a chunk of the earth at the chi blocker it nailed him in the stomach and he went flying backwards. Korra came running over to me and bent down next to me.

"Mako are you alr-" before Korra could finish another chi blocker came up behind her and jabbed her in the arms and legs."Korra" I screamed realizing that I couldn't bend I picked up a wooden board from part of a house and smashed it across the chi blockers face.

"Ugh" I heard come from the chi blocker as I watched him drop to his stomach and stay there motionless. I quickly got up and knelt next to Korra."Korra are you alright" I said trying not to panic.

"Yes I am okay but we can't bend for a while now. It's going to make this a lot harder though" Korra said while looking at the battle in the courtyard.

"It's okay we can get through this like we always do" I said. She didn't look at me so I tugged on her right arm and she flew into my hug.

"I love you Korra so much that it hurts me to see you sad" I said clutching her brown hair and gently stroking it. I heard her whimper at the feel of my hand touching her sensitive hair and she started to cry a little while.

She managed to say "I love you so much Mako that when I saw Naga come home wearing your scarf I started to lose it knowing that you were hurt somewhere" through her gasps.

"Let's go find your parents quick" I told Korra softly. She nodded in response and we ran from the house back into the courtyard. We got into multiple fights that were increasingly hard because we still didn't have our bending.

After a little while I saw the commander from the vault firing discs of earth at the chi blockers. I saw him pick up three discs at once and he fired them into a crowd taking out at least 13 chi blockers in the process. He was so caught up that he didn't hear the chi blocker sneaking up on him. I noticed this a little to late, I saw the chi blocker take out a knife.

"Watch out commander" I yelled. I saw him turn around and the chi blocker shoved the knife into his chest. I watched as the commanders limp body fell to the floor and he landed on his back. I felt so much fury in my body as I watched that unfold I sprinted at that chi blocker and I tackled him on the ground. I repeatedly punched this man in the face and stomach for about 5 minutes I stopped when I realized he wasn't breathing and he was motionless.

I got up from on top of the chi blocker and turned around to talk with Korra. But no words came out when I saw Korra on her knees next to the commander talking to him. I saw him take off a necklace and hand it to Korra after that his body was motionless and I saw Korra stand up and put that necklace in her pocket.

Korras point of view

I watched as Mako tackled the chi blocker onto the ground and started to punch him uncontrollably. I ran over to the commander and got on both of my knees next to him.

"Avatar do you think you can heal me" he said with blood flowing out of his wound and his mouth.

"Im sorry commander but I got hit by a chi blocker and I don't have my bending. I'm sorry I failed you and now-" I couldn't finish knowing that he was going to die because all of the waterbenders were healing the wounded in the vault.

"It's okay Avatar I will be able to be with my wife now" he said happily but that brough tears to my eyes."What happened to your wife commander" I asked.

"My wife was also a white lotus guard when we met and long story short we fell for each other. After a while she found out that she was pregnant with my child. This was not the best news for us" he said choking on his blood.

"Why was that not good news I thought you would be happy" I asked confused.

"No don't take it the wrong way Avatar I was happy but the white lotus aren't supposed to have relationships and definitely not children. She was suspended until she could return and she never told anyone I was the father to keep my High rank. Before I knew it she gave birth to my daughter, we decided on the name Julia. We were happy, but that day came when she was put back on duty and that's when it happened".

"What happened" I asked patiently. He cleared his throat of the blood and continued.

"On the day she was put back on the force we were under attack by these rebels that were kind of like Equalists except they solely hated the Avatar. Anyway they attacked the fortress and me and my wife were pinned down. One of the rebels snuck up on us and he was about to stick a spear in my back butmay wife jumped in front of it. I struck the rebel back and knelt down next to my wife. The last thing she said to me was I love you and take care of Julia. After her death I told the elders of the white lotus that I would adopt her and they agreed and bought my lie. Julia knows that I am her real father and I love her so much"

Tears were now running down my face freely now as his story was over."You are the most kind hearted man I have ever met commander" I hugged him on the ground.

"Listen Avatar a word of advice from me don't lose the person you love it might be the worst pain ever" when he finished saying that I looked over at Mako still punching that guy.

"I wont commander thank you for caring about me" I said with a slight smile on my face.

"One more thing Avatar" I saw him pick his head up and he took of his necklace that he had. It was a pure gold necklace that had letters written in script saying "Love you".

"This was my wife's necklace she wore it everyday. I want you to take it to my daughter I was going to give it to her for her 18th birthday but it looks like I won't be able to". His eyes were now closing and his grip on my hands were getting weaker and weaker by the second.

"Wait but I don't know your daughter or where she is" I said shaking him back to me.

"She is one of the medics in the vault don't worry just ask around for her" then his eyes closed and he became motionless forever. I took the necklace he gave to me and put it in my jacket pocket.

I looked up to see Mako staring right at me with a concerned look on his face. His lower part of his body was covered in blood from the chi blocker he was punching. I didn't care though because I ran at him and jumped into his arms. I started to claw his back looking for something to hold on to.

"Korra what are you doing is everything alright" Mako asked in a concerned voice.

"Promise me you will never leave me for as long as we both live" I said with tears falling down my face.

"Korra I don't know if I can make a promise like that" he said sadly. Then I looked at him with my best puppy dog eyes hoping just to get him to say that to calm me down. After about 20 seconds he gave in.

"Alright Korra I promise that I will never leave you" he said sounded defeated.

"Thank you so much Mako you have no idea how much I needed to hear that it just makes me feel safe" I said.

Makos point of view

There it is again safe. She has always told me that she feels safe whenever she is around me. I have an idea. I took of my scarf without her noticing and I put it around her neck. The feeling of something new made her jump up and touch it. It took her a few seconds to realize what was around her neck and when she finally did she made a confused look at me.

"Why did you give me your fathers scarf I thought you never let anyone else wear this ever" Korra asked in shock.

"Well you are always saying how you feel safe around me so I figured that my scarf can also protect you since it has been a part of me my whole life" I said smiling.

"No Mako I can't accept this" Korra said softly.

"Yes you can because it's yours now I hope you enjoy your gift from me" I said and planted a kiss on her right cheek.

"Thank you so much for caring about me" Korra said with a big blush on her face.

"I do it because I love you Korra, now come on let's go find your parents" I said trying to get a smile from her and it worked.

We started to walk towards the battle and I saw Korra put the scarf around her neck and start to rub it against her smooth cheeks giving her peace.

Authors note: hope you guys enjoyed reading because I enjoyed typing it. The next part will be out tomorrow so stay tuned.


	6. Chapter 6

Makos point of view

Me and Korra split up to cover more ground in the fortress so we can find her parents faster. I still didn't have my bending from when that chi blocker got to me before. I had several fights with more chi blockers almost every single time they jabbed me taking my bending away longer which made me mad but they didn't stab me I would not allow myself to be taken from Korra.

I ran by a house that was crumbled over and I heard a gasp of pain. I looked down to see Korras father covered in the pieces of the house. I knelt down next to him and saw he was covered in bruises.

"Hey are you alright" I asked him. He looked up at me and remembered who I was.

"Where is my daughter" he asked me with every amount of energy in his body.

"we split up to look for you and I guess I found you".

Korras dad chuckled a little bit."That sounds like korra always wanting to do stuff on her own and going off on her own path".

I then realized that Korras mom was not around and that made me worried I don't think he realizes that his wife is around."uhm sir but where is Korras mother"

I saw him looking around confused and his facial expressions quickly change when he didn't see her."I have no idea where she is but please you have to find her I won't be able to live with myself if she gets hurt by those filthy equalists". Korras dad said pleading at me.

"Dont worry sir I will find your wife and bring her to you in one piece I promise" I said while putting my right hand in the air showing him that I was promising him her safe return.

"Thank you Mako I am glad my little Korra has chosen the right man who is brave and tries to help everybody" he said.

That made me smile knowing that he approved of me dating Korra."I can't just leave you here like this" I said then I noticed a guard bending water and another guard bending earth."Hey you two come over here" I yelled and the two guards noticed me and ran over.

"What's wrong Mako" the waterbending guard asked me.

"This is Korras father and he is badly hurt I need your earthbending friend here to get the debris off of him and then I need you to heal him, he is a top priority do you two understand" I said to the both of them.

"Yes sir" the two guards said at once. I watched as the earthbender picked up the parts of the house and throw them at the chi blockers nailing at least four of them. I left as soon as the waterbender started to heal him.

I ran through the courtyard still looking for Korras mom praying that she didn't get hurt. I knew that she was a waterbender but Korra told me that she wasn't much of a fighter she only used it to help around the house. I was scared knowing that all the chi blockers were carrying knives to kill the benders with.

I ran more through the large courtyard not finding Korras mom or even running into Korra. I kept getting into massive fist fights with chi blockers and yet again another chi blocker jabbed me losing my bending for a while longer.

Thats when I saw her she was hiding behind a house from the chi blockers. All of a sudden a chi blocker came down from behind her without her noticing and I saw him take out a knife from his back pocket.

I couldn't let this happen I ran towards her and screamed."Watch out behind you". But she didn't hear me I kept running and running until finally she turned around and saw the man with a knife. I saw her freeze in place because she was scared.

"Say your prayers bender" I heard him say and he cocked back the knife and I saw her close her eyes and wait. But I was determined and I jumped in front of the chi blocker and grabbed Korras mom. I got her out of the way and when that happened I watched her get off of the ground and send several ice spears at the chi blocker impaling him.

I was stuck on the ground in pain because of the knife in my stomach but I got up and went over to her. She saw the knife in my stomach and started to cry.

"Hey it's alright I'm fine but if you can heal me that would be great" I said with a slight chuckle in my tone.

She was about to heal me when a chi blocker dropped behind her and jabbed her in the arms and she fell to the ground. I tried to punch the guy in the face but I was so hurt that I couldn't move that fast and he flipped over me and landed behind me. I heard him take out his knife and he stuck it in my chest and I yelled so loud that people in republic city could probably hear me.

I looked to the right and saw Korra blankly staring at me getting stabbed. After a couple of the seconds the chi blocker pushed me to the ground leaving both blades in my body. He was about to say something but was cutoff by a fireball hitting him in the face.

I looked to the right to see Korra rising off of the ground. She was in the Avatar state because she was having a big emotional battle about seeing me get stabbed in the chest.

She whirled up into the air and was surrounded by all four elements her voice was changed when she said."You equalists will pay for what you have done to all these people you have killed, ending families, killing relationships just because of your hatred. You will all perish".

I saw the elements being sent in every direction at the chi blockers they were being thrown every where and running away from her.

I couldn't move from the spot I landed in because I was in so much pain and I was lucky enough to feel tiny female arms go around my waist and pull me behind a house it turned out to be Korras mom.

Korras mom point of view

I couldn't believe what I was seeing Korra was in so much pain with all that energy and bending at her fingertips. I know that this will not end well because she can't control her actions when she is in that state.

I saw Mako on the floor with both of the knive in his body still and that made me want to cry.'No boy should be in that much pain this early in his life' I thought to myself.

I got up from the floor and walked over to Mako. I put my arms around his waist and dragged him with all my energy behind a house to look at his wounds. I propped his back up against the wall of the house and made him sit up.

"Dont worry about me I will be fine go get your Korra and tell her that I love her" I heard Mako said.

"I will do no such thing Mako you are family also and plus you are the one with knives inside of your body".

"I know but I don't see myself making it through this one" Mako said softly.

I can't let him go knowing what Korra told me while we were back at the house.

FLASHBACK

"So Korra I have noticed different things about you since you got here" I said with a smile on my face I already figured out what she was hiding.

"what do you mean mom" Korra said.

"I know you are pregnant Korra" I said putting my dishes down and staring at her. I heard her sigh in defeat and she turned towards me.

"How did you know mom?" she asked me.

I smiled at her and said "A mother has her ways, so how far are you".

"I am four weeks in" Korra said smiling.

"Have you told Mako yet" I waited for her answer.

"No I have not told him because I am not sure if he wants a child I'm scared that he will leave me when he finds out" Korra said sadly.

"Korra if this man is even half of what you told me he would be so happy to hear that you are pregnant".

I saw Korras face change into a smile while she thought about it."Thank you mom I think I will tell him next time I see him".

I smiled at her and she smiled at me and we went back to cleaning.

END OF FLASHBACK


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: ok everyone it's The Italian here and FINALLY I can update this story. For aboutnanmonth I have been writing the chapter down and then throwing it out and re writing it just to throw it out again. Until finally I came to this now I don't know if it is great but it's all I can come up with. Anyway click the link in the description above for more stories that I've done and as always I will see you in the next chapter bye bye.

Mako's point of view:

I can feel my eyes starting to get baggy and I feel like soon I will be no longer living on this earth. As I look around I see the destruction from the attack of the equalists. I can't see the love of my life though but I can hear her from behind the house and the elements flying all around the compound. I feel the tears fall from my face knowing the pain Korra is going to be in if I can't make it. I look up to see Senna Korra's mother crying to herself while looking at my wounds. Usually she would heal my wounds but she was chi blocked by one of the equalists and it wouldn't ware off for a while.

I looked down to Korra's mothers hand and I grab it with my own causing her to give me her full attention. "ma'am it's okay" I said with the little energy I have left in my body.

I watched as she shook her head in disagreement "no no no its all my fault if I stayed with my husband I wouldn't have been in trouble and you wouldn't have gotten hurt" she said with tears falling freely from her face.

I knew she would blame herself for this and I can't let her conscious be like that. "no ma'am it's not your fault" I said taking a deep breath "I would do anything to make sure Korra and anyone family member of her never gets hurt". I saw a smile come to Korra mom's face which brought a slight one to mine.

I felt my eyes start to fall and I knew if they did I would be gone. "No Mako stay with me you can't leave like this" I heard her say to me but I had no energy left in me to keep my eyes open. My eyelids were inches away from closing when a sharp pain came across my cheek causing my eyes to fly open. I looked at Senna and saw her arm raised and I felt my cheek blazing with pain.

"did you just slap me?" I asked awaiting the response.

"Yes I did" Korra's mom said with more tears coming "I can't let you die especially with what Korra told me-" I watched as she bit her tongue back. She was hiding something from me and I intended to know what it was.

"what did Korra tell you" I asked looking at Senna with all the energy had from the slap. I saw that she was struggling with what she was telling me and I knew it was something big.

"Korra's pregnant" she blurted out and my eyes widened so large they felt like they were popping out of my head. I couldn't get the words out of my mouth the shock value was huge. I remember the night vividly when we had sex but I didn't think she was actually going to get pregnant. I know that I have to find a way to get better. I can't leave Korra to tend for a child on her own. I saw that Korra's mom broke down so she wouldn't be of any help.

I looked around to see anyone that could help me get a healer or is a healer to cover up these wounds. I looked around until I saw Tonraq Korra's father who was hiding behind a building from the winds. I am to weak to get a word out. I look up and with more energy I lift my hand and brush it against Korra's mothers which made her look at me. I got her attention and I pointed behind her. She turned around and yelled "Tonraq" she turned back to face me with a smile on her face "he can heal you".

I watched as she ran off towards her husband and I chuckled to myself as I heard more earth being thrown around behind me "don't worry Korra I will be by your side soon" I said and I felt my eyelids get heavy until they closed.

Senna's point of view:

I ran as fast as I could to where my husband was. I ran through the numbers of chi blockers running away from the wrath of my daughter. "Tonraq!" I called out to my husband but he didn't seem to hear me due to the wind Korra was blasting.

I ran behind a building right next to the other building Tonraq was hiding behind. "Tonraq!" I yelled again but this time he looked to the right and I saw his facial expression change when he saw me. I watched as he looked around the corner for any debris and he ran across the path towards me. He got to me quickly and he threw his arms around my waist and I threw mine around his neck. I snuggled my head into his chest to feel what warmth he had coming off of his body.

I started to cry and remembered about Mako. I was going to tell him about Mako but he beat me to it.

"where is Korra's boyfriend?" he asked me stroking the back of my head. I couldn't get out of the words so I pulled my head out of his chest and my arms from his neck. I turned around and pointed at the building I came from. I heard a gasp come from my husband and I knew he saw the young firebender with the knives in him.

"I guess he's gone" Tonraq said to me softly. I didn't know what he was talking about so I looked closely at Mako and realized that his eyes were closed. I felt my heart stop and I wasted no time running to the building the young firebender was perched against.

"Senna" I heard my husband said and I heard his feet crunching under the snow which meant he was running after me.

I got to Mako and instantly fell onto my knees to the right of him and a second later my husband landed on his knees to the left of him. I started to shake him violently "Mako no I told you not to close your eyes wake up please". I couldn't let him die I looked up to my husband "is he still alive?" I asked.

Tonraq moved his fingers to Mako's neck and felt around for a few minutes. I watched carefully until he pulled his fingers away "he is alive but not for long" he said as I felt relief wash over me "I can keep him alive with my healing for a little while but we need to get Korra out of her state because she is a much better healer then me".

I watched as Tonraq bent water from the snow and the liquid water he took out turned blue. He started to heal around the knives still stuck in his body. Mako's eyelids started to flutter and soon enough I saw his golden eyes.

"Mako you scared me" I said with a warming tone. I watched his eye go down to my husbands healing hands and a smile came to his face.

"how did this happen?" Tomraq asked me. I knew this question would come eventually I sighed ready to re tell the story.

"Mako came looking for me and when he found me an equalist came to me and threatened to stabe me with a knife" Tonraq's face expression changed immediately when he heard the stabbing part. "when the man threw the knife down Mako tackled me out of the way and the knife missed me. But he was stabbed in the stomach. Then I water whipped the equalist back knocking him out". Tonraq looked at me and then back at Mako.

I watched as his hands moved from the stomach wound to the chest wound "What about this knife how did he get this one?" he asked looking to me for the answer.

"I ran to him after the incident and he told me was fine but was very weak". I took a deep breath knowing this part was bad. "another equalist came up behind me and chi blocked me. Mako tried to fight him off but he was to slow because of the knife stab and the chi blocker got behind him and stabbed him in the chest".

Tonraq looked at Mako and I saw a smile come to his face. "this firebender has earned all of my respect" Tonraq said to me and a smile came to his face.

"before I forget how did Korra enter the Avatar state anyway? Was she getting attacked and she's using it to defend herself" Tonraq asked. A frown came to my face and he noticed it making his smile drop from his face.

"Korra saw Mako get stabbed in the chest. She threw a fire ball at the chi blocker knocking the equalist fly across the courtyard" I said softly "Korra jumped to a bad conclusion about Mako and entered the Avatar state because of her emotions".

A large boulder smashed into the building behind them sending debris everywhere. I looked around to see that Korra was closer then before and was throwing more rocks around.

Mako's point of view:

I felt cold hands with water working on my stab wounds. It gave me the energy to open my eyes and see that Korra's mom got her husband and he was working on healing me. Senna tried talking to me but I could barely make out what she was saying. I heard something about being glad and I forced a smile to my face to acknowledge I understood what she was saying.

I heard Korra's father say that he can't fully heal me but he can keep me alive for a little while. He also said that the only way for me to survive was to snap Korra out of the Avatar state so she can heal me.

Tehn it hit me Korra was pregnantl I hope that she is not hurting the baby by being in that state. Korra would never forgive herself if she lost the baby because of her emotions.

I saw a boulder coming at us but I couldn't say anything or get Korra's parents attention in time. The boulder crashed above me and I saw debris falling towards me. I awaited the impact of the debris until my body was lifted away from the debris before it could fall on me. I looked to the person who picked me up and it was Korra's father Tonraq.

He cast a smile at me "I think you have endorsed enough pain today" he said putting me down on my back and bending more water from the snow on the ground.

I looked to the left and saw Senna. I took her hand which caught her attention again and she looked down to me.

"you have to get Korra out of her state before she hurts herself and-" I said but cut my self off. Korra's mom raised an eyebrow curious at why I stopped myself. I looked at Korra's father with my eye and she caught on almost immediately.

"but I don't know how to snap her out of it" Senna said looking behind her at her daughter.

I cleared my throat and felt my eyes started to get baggy again. I knew I was going to pass out I can feel my wounds being healed but the pain was to much. I turned towards Korra's father and he cast his eyes towards mine.

"I need you to pull these knives out" I said to him. I watched as he shook his head 'no'.

"please sir it hurts a lot to keep it in and it will be a lot easier if you pull them out now. It will be easier to heal them later." I said preparing the pain. I watched as Tonraq nodded in agreement and moved his hand towards the knife in my stomach.

"alright Mako 1...2...3" Tonraq pulled quick and I felt the sharp pain as the knife came out of my body. I felt blood come pouring out of the new hole.

He quickly went up to the knife in my chest. I felt his hands wrap around the part of the knife sticking out of my body. This time there was no countdown he immediately pulled it out and I couldn't handle the pain that followed.

I felt my eyes start to close as Korra's mother screamed my name.

I couldn't say anything back as my vision went black.

Senna's point of view:

I screamed Mako's name as his eyes closed and dint open when I yelled.

"it's alright Senna he passed out from the pain of the knives being taken out I'm sure he will be fine later" my husband said to me "you have to go get Korra and get her here so she can fully heal him".

"I don't know what to do though" I said looking down at the unconscious Mako.

"I'm sure you can figure it out honey" Tonraq said and I immediately stood up from the ground and turned to go get my daughter.

Korra's point of view:

"You will all pay for what you have done" I couldn't control what I was saying because I am in the Avatar state. But I am fully aware of the actions going around me all the equalists I was killing in rage of Mako. The buildings I had to destroy to get to hiding equalists.

I saw a chi blocker pinning one of the female white lotus guards against a side of the building with a knife about to stab her. Anger grew in me fast and I bent the ground under the chi blocker swallowing the equalist in the ground killing him instantly.

I airbent past the girl and stopped in my tracks looked back to her "go and hide now" I ordered her and she nodded in agreement and ran towards the safety of the vault.

I turned back forwards to see a tall white women with a blue parka. It had holes in it from what looked like her getting into some serious fights. I couldn't make out who the mysterious person was but she was not going to stop me now.

"you" I said in my deep Avatar voice "move out of the way or be punished to the highest degree". I waited for the woman to respond or move and nothing happened. Anger grew inside of me and I no longer waited.

"How dare you not listen to the Avatar" I said summoning a large boulder "you will be punished". I was about to bend the elements at this mysterious female.

"Korra" the female said "you need to stop this right now Mako needs your help".

That statement immediately got to my heart. I felt my eyes stop glowing and my regular blue eyes came back to my head. I was in control of my voice again. I looked down at the women "who are you to talk about Mako" I said in a questioning tone.

I watched as the mysterious female picked her head up and revealed herself to me as a person I knew my whole life.

"mom?".

A/N: oh wow another cliffhanger you guys are going to start hating me more. Anyway this story is coming to end I don't know there might be two more chapters or threel it will depend how it works out in the series of events.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys it's The Italian here with a brand new chapter. Anyway click the link in the description above for more stories that I've done and as always I will see you in the next chapter bye**.

**Korra's mom point of view:**

"Mom?" I heard my daughter ask me with her original blue eyes coming through her Avatar white eyes for a second.

I cleared my throat ready to bring my daughter out of this. "Korra!" I yelled loudly over the furious winds "Listen I know you are upset about Mako but-". I was cutoff as the wind picked up even faster and I saw Korra's eyes turn back to white. Tears started to come from her white eyes and a large menacing frown came to her face.

"How dare you talk about Mako you Equalist scum" Korra said to me in her menacing deep voice. I realized that she thinks I am an Equalist when she is in her full Avatar state. I have to get her eyes back to normal if I want any chance at getting her to save Mako and her baby.

"Korra I am not an Equalist" I said loudly "I am your mother and you know that I am a Waterbender". The gusts started to die down a little and Korra's eyes returned to their normal blue color again. I smiled knowing there was a chance I could get to her.

"Mom" Korra said in her normal voice "Please get out of the way". I shook my head and stood my ground in front of her as she spiraled over me in the air. "I'm sorry Korra but I can't let you by" I said looking at her expression change from sad to angry.

"You don't understand the feeling of having someone you love get taken from you. Mako didn't deserve to be killed by these Equalist scum" Korra said angrily "Now please move so I can punish these monsters". She still thinks that Mako is dead now I know how to get her out of this state. I didn't answer for a little while and Korra got angry as her eyes went back to white and she continued forward. I had to jump out of the way of her because a rock came flying at me. I took cover behind a destroyed building and watched as she continued forward. I couldn't let her go because Mako would die soon. I jumped out of the cover and yelled "Mako's alive".

Korra stopped immediately and the air orb that was holding her spun around and faced me. Her eyes were hers and tear stains went down her face. I could see she was having trouble trying to get the words out of her mouth. "What do you mean Mako's alive?" Korra asked me.

"I mean Mako survived the stabs" I said "But if you don't calm down and follow me Mako won't be able to survive. He needs you to heal him because me and your father aren't good enough healers."

Korra had tears falling down her face "Where is he now" Korra asked softly. I felt the wind start to die down signaling she was trying to get herself down.

"He is around the corner with your father" I said pointing to the buildings I just came from "But your father can only keep him alive for a little while. If you don't calm down then Mako won't survive and you will be a mother with no husband. And your child will be without a father". I knew this was deep and very emotional but it needed to be said. I just hoped that shock would cause Korra to come out of her Avatar state and go heal Mako.

It was working as Korra's orb started to lower to the ground. It took about a minute until she finally reached the ground and I wasted no time running to her side. Korra tried to stand up but she immediately fell back to the ground from not having any energy in her body.

I picked her up off of the ground and threw her right arm over my left shoulder to support her walking. I looked at her face and saw the tiredness. I knew that if she was going to be able to help Mako she would have to save the small amount of energy she had left.

We walked to the building and after a while I spotted my husband still trying to heal the young firebender. I looked over at Korra to see her eyes closed. 'This couldn't be good' I thought to myself. I got to the side of Tonraq and he turned around to see me with Korra in my arms. A smile came to his face when he saw her, but a frown came to mine as I looked down and saw that Mako's eyes were still closed.

Tonraq saw me staring and followed my eyes and he knew then what I was looking at. "Senna" he said to me and I looked at my husband with my full attention "He is not dead, he is unconscious. But he will be dead soon if you don't wake up Korra". I nodded in agreement and set Korra down right next to Mako but against the side of one of the destroyed buildings.

I shook her violently trying to get my daughter to awake but after a moment nothing happened. A frown came to my face knowing that she was too wiped out to wake up any time soon. I looked back at my husband "Tonraq I need you to go back to the vault and bring master Katara here" I said pausing to look back at my daughter "I don't think Korra will be awake any time soon".

I looked back at my husband who gave me a nod in agreement and stood from his spot beside Mako and ran for the vault on the other side of the compound. I looked at Mako's unconscious body and noticed how his breathing started to slow down when my husband left. I looked back at my daughter and knew that if I dint heal Mako he wouldn't survive until master Katara arrived.

I stood up from next to Korra and walked towards the young firebender. I knelt down next to him and hoped that the chi block wore off by now. I pulled water out of my pouch and was happy to see my waterbending was finally restored. I moved the water down to the stab in Mako's chest and the water turned a deep blue signaling the healing.

**Korra's point of view:**

I felt the cold wind on my face as the darkness in front of my eyes started to lift. The bright light blinded me a little but I quickly adjusted to the environment. I looked around and saw that I wasn't in the spot where I passed out. That is when I noticed my mom kneeling over some boy. She was healing him.

I looked more closely at the boy and I saw the jet black hair. 'Mako' I thought to myself. I saw how slow his breathing was but I was relieved that he was still alive.

I tried to get up and go heal Mako but my body wouldn't allow it and I immediately fell back to the ground. I looked back to mom and saw she was staring at me with a smile on her face. "I'm glad to see that you are ok" my mom said to me.

"Thank you mom" I said to her in shortness of breath. "How is Mako?" I asked looking back at my boyfriend. I looked back up at my mom and saw her smile turn into a frown as I mentioned Mako.

"Not good" she said to me looking at Mako "his heart rate is dropping fast and he has lost a lot of blood. He fell unconscious from all of the blood he lost". I felt tears trickle down my face and putting aside all of the pain in my body I stood up and walked over to Mako. I saw a smile come to my mother's face as I kneeled down on the other side of Mako. She handed me the bucket of water she was using. I thanked her quickly and pulled the water out of the bucket and placed it on the knife wound in the stomach first.

I moved the water around feeling the pain Mako was in and it made my heart hurt to know the pain he was experiencing.

"You know your father and I accepted Mako into our family" my mom said. I was incredibly shocked to hear that my dad accepted Mako in already. I looked back up to mom "When? And how did dad already accept him?" I asked my mom.

"Did you see how Mako got stabbed the first time?" my mom asked me. Now that she said that I didn't see Mako get stabbed the first time.

"No I wasn't there when it happened" I said.

My mom cleared her throat "Well when the attack's first happened me and your father were separated from everyone else. After a while of fighting I was also separated from your father and I found myself un able to fight all of the chi blockers. I decided to hide behind some buildings until a chi blocker found me and threatened to stab me with a knife. He was about to when Mako jumped in front of it and took the knife stab for me. When he was recovering I shot a water whip at the chi blocker knocking him backwards. And the rest you know." My mom stopped and I felt my heart race for the hatred of all Equalists.

"So your father accepts Mako for the deed he has done for me" my mom clarified for me but I already knew what she meant. I chuckled a little bit when she finished which earned me a weird glance from my mom.

I looked at my mom and realized she was confused by my laughing "Oh I'm sorry mom it's just Mako is always that guy that tries to protect everyone even if it will cost him his life" I said softly. I finished the stomach wound and then moved up to the second wound in his chest. This one was a lot worse because the Equalist twisted the knife around before I shot him off of Mako. A single tear fell from my eye and landed onto Mako's chest.

"You know what Mako told me after I dragged him away behind the building" my mom asked me making me face her.

"What?" I asked.

"He told me to leave him be and go calm you down" my mom said making me feel curious "He told me to leave him to die to go save you from your Avatar state because he knew that you were going to do something you were going to regret. You know what that tells me? It tells me that he is a real man and would put down his life for you and even your father and me".

"What made him change his mind about you know-"I said looking back down at my boyfriend.

"I told him about your pregnancy" she said and my heart stopped and I looked back up at her. I could feel my heart stop with wrenching pain. 'Does this mean he wants to have a child with me if he stopped himself just knowing that I was pregnant' I thought to myself. "What did he say?" I asked.

"He told me that he couldn't die and leave you to tend to your child alone. He told me that he wanted to see the birth of his first child and that he was happy that you were barring his first child".

I couldn't believe what I was heard it made me so happy that I let go of the water and hugged Mako's unconscious body not caring of how wet he was now. I let go of Mako and hugged my mom across Mako's body and I felt her patting me on the back. "He wants to have a child" I yelled letting go of my mom "He wants to have my child" I yelled after that. I looked down at him and healed the two wounds but he was still unconscious which made me worried because usually people would wake up after being healed.

"There is one problem though" my mom said and I looked back to her and a frown appeared as I heard the word problem escape her lips. "Your father still doesn't know". I felt my heart stop knowing that my father would kill Mako if he knew he pregnated me this young and early in our relationship.

"Don't worry mom I will tell him he won't get mad at me if I explain why it happened so early" I said standing up from my spot but I quickly returned to the ground as I remembered how weak I was from the Avatar state.

"Freeze" a male voice yelled. I turned around and saw a dozen Equalists pointing electric gloves and knives. "Don't move or we will strike". They all started to move towards me and I didn't like that one bit. I stood up and balanced myself.

"Get back you scum I will not allow you to hurt my family anymore" I said with anger clearly coming off of me.

I heard all of the Equalists laugh and they started to run at us. Suddenly half of them were trapped in earthbender cuffs and thrown out of the battle.

The six left continued to run at me when suddenly three more were taken out by several large fire blasts that sent them flying into buildings.

The three left didn't stop running when two more were taken out by two water whips and thrown into the air possibly even thrown out of the compound judging by how high they went into the air.

Then there was the last one. The head Equalist no one was shooting at him so I shot my own water whip at him but he dodged it with only a few inches to spare. He pulled out his knife and jumped into the air and was heading right towards me. He was a foot away from impact when a water whip from the side hit him and made him crash into the building. I looked to the right and saw my waterbending master Katara coming out of an offensive stance.

She looked at me and smiled "Looks like I still got it" she said to me as she walked over to me. I slowly wobbled to her and hugged her.

After a moment I pulled away "Thank you Katara" I said. She smiled at me and looked behind me. I heard her gasp and I already knew what she was gasping at.

Katara let go of me and rushed past me. I turned to see her kneeled next to Mako and taking his pulse. She looked up at me "What happened all that Tonraq told me was that you needed help".

"Mako was stabbed twice once in the stomach and second time was in the chest" I said and Katara pulled up Mako's shirt and examined the wounds and a worried expression came on. I noticed this and a worried expression came to my face.

"Katara what's the problem" I asked and she turned away from me and looked at the white lotus guards that came along with her. "Sergeant" Katara called out and getting attention of one of the guards "I need you to give me two earth benders to make me a stretcher and carry this boy back to the infirmary for me".

The man nodded and looked to two men behind him "Johnson, Anders you heard the master" he said and the two earthbending men nodded and quickly made the stretcher and brought it towards me and Katara. They picked Mako up gently and put him on the stretcher and carried him off quickly to the infirmary. I caught up with Katara before she followed them "Katara what's going on I already healed him" I said pointing at the two men running away.

Katara frowned "I know you healed him but there is something else and I can't tell you right now I have to go. Come by the infirmary and I will tell you" Katara said walking away. I let out a sigh and knew things were becoming a little too easy for me.

I felt arms wrap around my shoulders and I looked up to the right to see my mom. Then I looked left to see my dad. I leaned into their embrace and watched as Mako was being carted away towards the infirmary.

**A/N: Alright well that was the update. Anyway I believe there will be two more chapters after this so stay tuned for the ending coming up soon.**


End file.
